1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to polymeric blends. More specifically, this disclosure relates to polymeric compositions comprising a biodegradable polymer.
2. Background
Synthetic polymeric materials, such as polypropylene and polyethylene resins, are widely used in the manufacturing of a variety of end-use articles ranging from medical devices to food containers. Many industries, such as the packaging industry, utilize polypropylene materials in various manufacturing processes to create a variety of finished goods including biaxially oriented polypropylene (BOPP) films.
While articles constructed from synthetic polymeric materials have widespread utility, one drawback to their use is that these materials tend to remain semi-permanently in a natural environment. In response to environmental concerns, interest in the production and utility of more readily biodegradable polymeric materials has been increasing. These materials, also known as “green materials”, may undergo accelerated degradation in a natural environment. The utility of these biodegradable polymeric materials is often limited by their poor mechanical and/or physical properties. Thus, a need exists for biodegradable polymeric compositions having desirable physical and/or mechanical properties.